


Therapy

by LiinHaglund



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alcohol, Alley Blow Jobs, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Telepathy, Unsafe Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're therapeutic.”</p><p>“Am I?” Schuldig snickered.</p><p> </p><p>(Or: Why you shouldn't hook up when you're drunk.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy

The bar was not his usual haunt, nor was it Youji's, but it was where they had ended up. It was small, but large enough to have a few tables. The floor was sticky with what Ran hoped was just alcohol and soda.

“I hate fighting the damned colorblind telepath,” Youji slurred.

“It's like therapy,” Ran said, voice still clear even though he'd been drinking a shot here and there for half an hour. “He digs up all your shit and hurts you with it, but it also forces you to deal with it.”

Youji looked at him incredulously. “I never took you for a glass half full sort of guy.”

“If it's half there's room for vodka,” Ran said and waved the bartender over for more shots.

It wasn't funny, but Youji laughed anyway, probably because he was drunk off his ass already. Ran drank another shot and toyed with the small glass. He hated his own alcohol tolerance level, which unfortunately had always been high. Youji excused himself and disappeared into the bar's dingy bathroom.

It took two more shots before he wondered what the fuck had happened to Youji, and then a hand on his shoulder told him everything he didn't want to know.

“I can't even pronounce your name when I'm sober, so I'll call you Satan.”

“Satan works for me,” Schuldig said with a grin. “Youji said you were talking about me.”

“You're therapeutic.”

“Am I?” Schuldig snickered. He smelled a little like vanilla.

“Do you get drunk off of others?” Ran waved a hand in the air, curious despite himself.

“No, but your thoughts are really jumbled and hard to make sense of.” Schuldig bent forward and clung to him. Long, slender fingers toying with the short hair in the nape of Ran's neck. “I wonder what else you can swallow?”

“Other than vodka?”

“Something a little thicker?”

“Like a blowjob? That is a drink, you know.”

Schuldig laughed. “Yeah? It's also something naughty that I want you to do.”

“What'd you do with Youji?” Ran asked.

Schuldig huffed, “he's just admiring himself in the mirror. He's fine.”

“Fine,” Ran said then. He was starting to feel the alcohol and he wasn't above having sex with a foreigner, even if “I still hate you.”

“That's fine, I don't love you either,” Schuldig laughed and led him out of the bar with an arm around his shoulders.

They ended up in an alley. Ran kissed Schuldig hard and pressed him against a building wall before he worked his way lower down the other man's body. Schuldig unbuttoned his own clothes, his fingers keeping Ran's pace so that there was always bare skin for him to bite and suck marks on.

Schuldig was ticklish. He squirmed when Ran dragged fingers over the spots his mouth had found.

Almost in apology he licked up and down the foreigner's cock. Schuldig soon had his hands in his hair, but he used them more to keep Ran's long bangs away from his face.

Good choice.

Ran used his own hands to hold the foreigner's hips still while he swallowed the swollen cock all the way down. He bobbed his head and then used his hand to stroke the shaft while his tongue toyed with the foreskin and the sensitive head.

There was a moan when he went back to deep-throating again.

He still had vodka dulling his senses, but Schuldig tasted almost sweet. He liked it, but he didn't like Schuldig stalking them at all hours of the day. It wasn't planned, he hadn't even thought about it before he did it, but never let it be said Ran was a creature with an even temper. Grabbing Schuldig's balls in a painful hold he rose. “Stay away from us,” he hissed in the man's ear.

Schuldig slapped him backhanded. “Making deals with the Devil, Ran?”

He licked the split lip. “Maybe.”

Schuldig pushed him down. His lip hurt, but he liked the blood on Schuldig.

 

 


End file.
